The present invention relates to a method for determining the functional relation of several pumps in an installation, which may be controlled in their rotational speed.
Particularly in heating installations of larger buildings or of a more complex construction type, a multitude of pumps, i.e. centrifugal pumps, with an electric motor driving these, are installed, in order to reliably supply the individual installation parts with fluid or heat. Modern pumps of this type are typically controlled by frequency converter, so that with regard to power, they may supply over a wide range and may be operated in a different manner depending on requirement. If a multitude of such pumps cooperate in an installation, be it by way of parallel connection, series connection or a combination of this, then a complex hydraulic network results, which from the start must be known with regard to its structure, i.e. with regard to its functional relationship, in order to be able to energetically optimize the operation of the entirety of the pumps. Particularly with older installations it may be the case that the hydraulic connection plan is no longer available. Even this may no longer be unambiguously determined with a sufficient accuracy by way of the existing pipework. It is then necessary to determine the functional relationship of the pumps.